The Study Of Edward Cullen
by Edward'sFuriousLittleKitten
Summary: Isabella Swan, best friend of Alice Cullen, has a shocking encounter with Edward. His past endeavors have left Bella frightened, and he wants a second chance. But are his intentions as modest and humble as Edward Cullen himself? Rated M for language. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Why, hello there! And welcome to the beginning of The Study of Edward Cullen! You'll be finding some cute scenes, some scary scenes, some funny ones, and some down-right Sex-ward scenes! If I get enough reviews and suggestions, there might just be some lemon in this story! *Wink***

**Okay, you may now read and enjoy/loathe the story~  
**

X - X - X

Bella groaned when her cell phone began to chirp loudly on her nightstand next to the bed. Her face was buried into her pillow and she mumbled curses to whoever thought it was a good idea to call on Sunday morning.

Bella wearily reached for the phone, flipped it open, and placed it near her ear.

"Hello?" Bella mumbled sleepily.

"Bella!" Someone answered in an excited tone.

"Alice," Bella groaned into the phone. Alice was Bella's best friend and former roommate. She moved out of their house three months ago and moved in with Jasper Whitlock, her fiance.

"What are you doing still sleeping? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Alice said. Honestly, Bella had no idea. She usually went to sleep late and woke up later on weekends ever since Alice moved out. She flipped over on the bed and looked over at her clock.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon.

Bella's eyes grew wide and she frantically jumped out of bed, nearly falling over the blanket that was kicked onto the floor.

"Crap!" Bella yelled, stumbling over a shoe while hurrying to the bathroom.

Alice giggled into the phone, "I'm still here you know, Bells."

Bella muttered an apology into the phone and combed her hair fast, being careful not to tear her hair apart.

"That's okay Bella. Anyways, I called you because I want you to come over tonight for dinner with me and Jazz," Alice said.

Bella wiped her face with a towel and muttered, "I don't know about that Alice . . . I have to work till seven today. Hell, Newton might even make me work until nine for being late."

"Aw Bella, do you have to work today?" Alice whined.

"Sorry Alice, but not all of us have millionaire boyfriends to pay all the bills."

Alice giggled again, "Not to mention drop-dead gorgeous ones too." Bella could hear Jasper chuckling near Alice.

Bella cringed. "Alright, I'll see what I can do, just keep all that lovey-dovey talk between you and Jasper, okay?"

"Yay! Bella's coming over! See you tonight, Bells!" Alice squealed before hanging up.

Bella shut her phone and stowed it away in her pocket. She thought Alice and Jasper made a cute couple, but they were always cuddling with each other and having cute couple moments while Bella was around. It made her feel uncomfortable at times because she had no soul mate of her own. She never really thought about those things to begin with, but once in a while she would wonder where her _Mr. Right_ was.

Bella shook away the thought and presumed her hurrying. She put on her uniform, tied her hair into a ponytail, gathered her name tag, car keys, and extra shirt and headed out the door.

Bella got in the car and checked the time on her watch. It was 1:48 pm, she was in trouble. Her shift was from one to six, but she didn't get enough sleep last night to wake her up this morning.

Whenever Bella was late for work - which was often - her boss, Mike 'Assbag' Newton would make her work extra hours. Not only did it feel bad to know that she'd have to work overtime, but it felt _worse _knowing that she had to work overtime with Assbag himself. Mike and Bella knew each other since high school, and he was the same prick now as he was before. Mike wasn't a sensitive guy that wanted to befriend people and have a decent social life, he was an insensitive man whore that had only one directive - to get laid. He was known for his idiotic pick-up lines and pathetic attempts to get every girl in school to sleep with him. He tried his moves on Bella, not once, but numerous times, and each was a failure. It was even worse now that she had to work for him. He'd often try to flirt with Bella now and then and even suggested a trip to a romantic movie, but Bella turned him down.

Again. And again. And again.

The only reason why Bella was still working for Newton was because her job at the pharmacy was the only place that offered her a good time shift, and paid her well enough to manage the bills at the same time. It was almost worth seeing Mike's face.

Every. Fucking. Day.

Bella pulled over in the parking lot and made her way into the pharmacy. She punched in her card and stopped by Newton's office, bracing herself for the lashing she was about to get.

Bella knocked on the door three times.

"Who is it?" An annoyed voice asked.

"Bella," She answered.

"Get in here," Mike said, he sounded _really_ pissed this time.

Bella bit her bottom lip before opening the door carefully and poking her head through.

Mike was seated in his chair behind his work desk. He raised an eyebrow at her, unamused.

"Swan, sit down," He said, gesturing toward the seat across from him.

Bella sat down in the seat and tweedled her thumbs anxiously.

"Swan, is your job important to you at all?" He asked.

Bella nodded and looked at Mike curiously.

He glared at her and said, "Really? Then would you care to explain exactly _why_ you're late to work three times a week?"

Bella shrugged. It was a natural habit of hers. Whenever someone asked her something in an angry tone she didn't want to answer, she would just shrug.

"Swan, I asked you a question!" Mike scolded, raising his voice at her. She didn't like that. No matter how much she _had_ to respect Mike, she really didn't like that.

She still didn't answer him, his nostrils flared.

"Maybe you're too busy at night fucking all those bums you find in clubs to come to work on time. Is that it, Swan?" His lips curved into a light smirk.

Bella's head shot up and she gave him a cold stare. Bella was a kind girl. She was caring, she was loving, she was always polite, and she was as innocent as a kitten.

Until she got mad.

"You mean like how you have Jessica Stanley on her knees under your desk all day giving you blow-jobs? Or how you have her bent over your desk being fucked like an animal?" She seethed.

Mike raised his eyebrows in sheer astonishment at Bella. She had a horrible temper, she knew it. And whenever someone triggered that 'Badass Bella' inside of her, there was no restraint.

Bella was amused by the sight of Assbag Newton gawking at her. Until that disgusting smirk came back.

Mike stood up and walked around the desk to Bella. He placed one hand on his desk and the other on the head rest of Bella's chair.

"Is that why you're so upset, Swan? Because you want to be the one bent over the desk?" He purred, bringing up his hand to twirl a lock of Bella's hair around his finger.

"Not even in your fucking dreams, Newton," Bella got up and made her way towards the door.

She held out her hand towards the doorknob to open it when she felt an arm snake around her waist and a hand placed on top of hers.

Mike's lips were close to her ear when he purred, "You know, I _could_ overlook this whole thing, and your lateness. But you'd have to do one little thing for me first . . . "

His hand moved up Bella's top and tried to undo one of the buttons while he licked the shell of her ear.

Bella hung her head low and clenched her fist, letting Mike think that this was a sign of approval.

Until she snapped her elbow back into his face.

Mike yelled out a curse as he fell to the floor, covering his mouth. Bella turned around and looked down at him with cold death in her eyes.

She smiled and kicked him in the groin, earning a primal howl from Newton.

Mike's mouth was bloody and he doubled over on the floor, clutching his pants. Bella kneeled down beside him and gripped his chin.

"I. Quit." She said. Mike couldn't form words and was just uttering nonsense and profanities at her as she made her way out of the office and into her car. She ran her hand through her dark brown hair before starting the car, and driving home.

* * *

Bella plopped down on her couch and opened her bottle of water. She drank the water greedily and started to feel her head clear up already.

After a while she sat up and began tapping her knee involuntarily.

"Okay," She mumbled to herself. "I lost my roommate, my job, and pretty soon, my fucking house! This can't get any worse . . . "

She took another sip of her water when she realized that she was expected at Alice's house in twenty minutes.

"Fuck, it can definitely get worse," She breathed. She was clearly aware of Alice's temper when it came to dinner. It was almost as bad as hers.

Almost.

Bella reached in her pocket for her phone and pulled out her name tag instead. She was fuming at the badge and threw it across the room. She thought back to earlier in the afternoon when Mike Assbag Newton tried to assault her in his office. Her hand clutched the arm rest of the couch and she was breathing unevenly.

She wasn't in the mood to tear apart her house over the thoughts of Assbag Newton, so she pushed the memory all the way to the back of her head.

Bella took out her phone and started dialing Alice's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Alice," Bella said.

"Bella! Where are you? Me and Jasper are waiting. Did something happen?" Alice asked.

"Sorry Ali, something came up at work and I had to stay a few minutes afterward," Bella mumbled.

"What happened? What did Newton do?" Her friend asked, sounding concerned.

"I'll tell you about it when I get to your house Alice, I'm on my way now, okay?"

"Yeah, hurry up Bells!" Alice said. Bella hung up the phone and grabbed her sweater as she made her way to the door.

_**20 minutes later**_

Bella knocked on the door and before it was even opened all the way, she was pulled into a tight hug that knocked the breath out of her.

"Bella! You're here!" Alice squealed, clinging onto her best friend.

"Alice . . . C-can't . . . breathe-" Bella choked out. Alice giggled and let go of her. Jasper appeared behind Alice and smiled.

"Hello, Bella," He said politely.

Bella nodded. "Hey, Jasper. How's the painting coming along?" She asked.

"Pretty well, I bought these new radiant colors that are going to look amazing on it," He replied. Jasper had a passion for painting, and he was working on a painting of Alice for 2 weeks now. But he and Bella kept it a secret from her and told her it was just a painting of an open field of flowers. She wasn't allowed to look at it until it was finished.

Alice let Jasper and Bella settle down in the living room and relax. They talked about sports, art, new music coming out, and other things. When it was Alice's turn with Bella, they talked about one thing. Clothes. Alice loved to shop, she loved getting pedicures, manicures, and all sorts of makeovers. Bella on the other hand, tried to stay away from all that like it was the plague. But on occasion, she was forced to go on a shopping adventure with Alice on weekends.

Bella was taking her last few bites of spaghetti when the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it," Alice chirped. She picked up the phone and Bella only heard Alice gasp and a few excited outbursts before she hung up the phone.

"Edward's coming over!" Alice sang. Bella raised an eyebrow.

_Who?_

Alice looked at her friend excitedly. "Remember Edward? I told you about him, he was an English teacher in Forks."

Bella thought for a moment and slowly shook her head. She didn't remember much about Alice's brothers, she only briefly remembered Emmett, whom she saw last Christmas. But she didn't know anything about an Edward.

"Well, you'll remember him when you see him. He was at the Christmas party last year, but you were probably too wasted to notice him," Alice giggled.

_Oh. No wonder I have no idea who she's talking about . . . Emmett got me drunk on Vodka. I really need to stop listening to that goof._

Bella laughed too, but she was soon cut off by the door bell.

Alice squealed, "He's here!" She pranced gracefully to the door and opened it.

While Alice greeted the man at the door, Bella took her plate to the kitchen and began washing it. She turned around to grab a towel when she was surprised by a tall man towering over her with warm, green eyes and tousled bronze hair.

Bella's hands shook as she looked up at the man in fear. Her heart rate was accelerating and her eyes grew wide.

"Bella," The man breathed. Bella knew this man, she wasn't afraid of him, she was terrified by him.

"C-cullen . . . " She stuttered. Her whole body was starting to shake and her knees began to wobble when two strong arms steadied her in place.

Bella pushed the man's arms away and took a step back into the counter. Alice appeared from behind the man and smiled.

"Bella, this is my brother, Edward!"

"B-brother-" Bella choked out. Alice nodded and looked at her friend with concern.

"What's wrong, Bella? You look sick," She said.

Bella couldn't form words, she looked at Alice in shock and at Edward in fear. Edward looked at her with hurt in his eyes, he offered his hand to her, but she took a ragged breath and refused it.

_Professor Cullen - Her . . . Brother? No, not him, please not him!_

_X - X - X_

**Ooh! Scary-ward has made his appearance! But why exactly is Bella about to pass out at the sight of him?And _Professor_ Cullen? Looks like we've got ourselves a little reunion here! We'll find out more about it in the next chapter~**

**Leave me some pretty reviews and tell me what you think about Assba-I mean, Mike's episode with Bella! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is a little short but I tried to add as many details as I could, since this is Bella's flashback. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 2 guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way . . . but I do own a nice pillow!  
**

X - X - X

_**6 years earlier ...**_

It was ten minutes after the bell rang for English, and there was still no sign of Cullen. We were all standing outside of the classroom waiting for our English teacher. Some of us were getting impatient.

"Well, looks like Cullen's absent," Lauren said, flipping her hair back.

I looked at Lauren with doubt. Professor Cullen was barely ever absent. He's only been absent twice, and they were during family emergencies. Other than that, he was here everyday.

"I don't know about that Lauren, Professor Cullen is only absent for legit reasons, and some of the other sophomores even said that they saw them today," Angela said from behind me. Both Lauren and Angela looked at me for my opinion. I didn't know what to say, but thankfully, I noticed Professor running towards the classroom out of the corner of my eye and gestured towards him.

"There he is," I said meekly. Mike, Eric, and Tyler appeared from behind me and glared at the sight of our teacher's presence.

"Edward." Mike started.

"Fucking." Tyler continued.

"Cullen." Eric finished. The three of them were still serving detention from writing being caught obscene notes about the Professor and passing them around the classroom. I giggled at the memory of how infuriated he was when he found out his nickname was Dickward. Professor Cullen finally caught up to the room when he said, "Sorry class, there was a bit of a delay in the teachers' meeting today." I noticed him glance at me briefly and smile before he unlocked the door and let us all in.

It was only halfway into the period of class and I already felt like I was going to die from note-taking. Cullen had been going on for what seemed like forever about how Beowulf's courageous deeds in his past has led everyone to believe that he was a hero and whatnot. Beowulf was a boring story for me actually, but I couldn't just stop taking notes and risk my life by getting caught by the teacher. I was writing down the last words of Professor Cullen's speech when I felt a hand ghost over my leg. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head for a second and I glared at the boy sitting next to me. His name was Jacob Black and he was, without a doubt, on the brink of getting his balls cut off. It also didn't help his situation when he turned to wink at me.

_Yeah, not likely dude. _

I sighed and shook my head dismissively at Jacob when I heard Professor Cullen call my name.

"Ms. Swan, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" He said in an annoyed tone. All eyes in the classroom darted towards me. His livid green eyes burned into mine and I gulped and shook my head.

"No, Professor." I replied.

"See me after class, Ms. Swan," He said sternly. I simply hung my head low and nodded.

Class ended ten minutes later and I was bracing myself for some sort of punishment.

_It couldn't be that bad, all I did was ... Fuck, I didn't even do anything! Why am I even here?_

I turned around to leave the room to see Edward standing in front of me, arms folded across his chest. His eyes burned down to mine, but he didn't look angry, he looked ... like he was in pain.

"Bella, what did Jacob do to you?" He suddenly asked. I felt my face warm up in fear, and anxiety. I had no idea what to say, but I gave it a shot.

"Nothing, Professor," I muttered. I glanced behind Edward and noticed that the door was locked, I tried to go and open the door.

Everything happened so fast.

Before I could take a step towards the door, Edward's hands cupped my face and held it in place, not letting me look away. My face was burning from the touch of his cold hands, and my pulse picked up as he leaned forward, his face only inches from mine. His eyes were warm, and a little dazzling in fact. "Bella," he breathed. I felt utterly anxious and nervous at that moment, that I whimpered involuntarily. He leaned in closer, and pressed his lips to mine, gently at first. My breathing hitched as I tried to register what was happening. Professor Cullen, my English teacher, was _kissing _me. His lips slowly began to move against mine while his hands traveled down my back and curled around waist, pulling me closer to him. It was like he immobilized me, but after gathering enough strength to move again, I placed my hands against his broad shoulders and pushed him back gently. But he wouldn't budge. He was much stronger than me and before I knew it, he was walking me back against the wall, his lips never leaving mine. I didn't want this, I never thought of Edward Cullen, my English teacher, to be the first person I kissed. It all just seemed so wrong, like it wasn't supposed to happen like this. I wanted my first kiss to be romantic and sweet, not against the wall against my will! I tried to push a little harder on his shoulders, but he still wouldn't move. Instead, his tongue traced over my bottom lip, making me gasp. He took that as a sign of entrance and slipped his tongue between my lips, meeting with my tongue. His tongue swirled around mine and the kiss became more heated.

I felt a tear trail down my cheek and clenched my fists when I felt his hands hold my wrists and bring them around his neck. I was livid. I was not going to be forced like this. His mouth finally left mine as he began to trail light kisses down my neck. I was stiff against his touch and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for this to be over. I finally opened my eyes when I felt him pull back to look down at me. My hands left his neck and fell to my sides. I looked up at him with hatred in my eyes, that was when he noticed the tears and how red my cheeks were. He instantly looked hurt and sorry, and I almost felt sorry for him. _What am I thinking? _

"Isabella, I-" He started as he reached for my hand. I jerked away from him and raised my hand. I wanted to slap him, I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to let him know how much I hated him and what I could do to him for kissing me.

But I did nothing. For some reason, I couldn't hurt the man in front of me. He looked hurt enough and I didn't want to do anymore damage. I lowered my hand and let out a low sob. I felt his hand stroking my cheek.

"I'm sorry," He whispered low enough for me to hear. I turned my face away from him, grabbed my backpack off the desk, and ran out of the room before he could say anything else.

I didn't come to school for three days after the incident, and requested my guidance counselor to assign me a different English teacher. In about a week, Mrs. Griswald, a kind and elderly woman, was my new English teacher. I hadn't seen or heard from Professor Cullen for the rest of the semester, and I couldn't tell if I was happy about it, or if I was greatly disappointed.

X - X - X

**Now then ... that was quite an explanation for Bella's Edwardaphobia, wasn't it? I'll probably have the next chapter up by Sunday or Monday, if I get the time. And P.S. guys, I'm looking for a beta to edit my work, if anyone would like the job, send me a PM. =]**

**P.S.S: Leave me a review! ^o^  
**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I know you all hate me for disguising this author's note as a chapter (I'd be pretty mad if I were you.) Anyways, I know I was supposed to update like 2 or 3 days ago, but I can't find the time to write a new chapter anytime soon because I'm heading to South Asia for vacation this summer. Trust me, I don't want to go ... But either way, I have to, so I've been busy with packing and arrangements for the past few days and my flight will be on the 22nd. I'll be taking my laptop there but I don't know if I'll be able to have access to fanfiction ... If I do, then I'll be updating most of the summer. ;) If not, then you'll have to wait till I get back on September 11th (Not a good date for a plane trip, I know.) for more Edward and Bella time ~ Well, I leave you on that note, farewell my beautiful fanfiction readers! And I don't expect anyone to review this, but if you did, that'd make my day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good news! I'm safely in South Asia and I have internet access! (Applause) So I've decided to make you guys stop waiting and finally be able to read Chapter 3~ x] And by the way guys, I've decided to write some of The Study of Edward Cullen in FPOV, since it's easier and helps me write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own two lovely ducks here in Asia. (The boy duck's name is Edward, Heh)**

**]Enjoy!**

X - X - X

I stood frozen before the man in front of me. The man that I was supposed to hate for the rest of my life. The man that I feared now more than ever. The man that was supposed to be my best friend's brother.

_Edward ..._

He hadn't changed much. He was still taller than me by about five inches, his hair was still a bronze mess, and his green eyes were still ... green.

"Bella?" He said softly. I covered my ears with my hands in such alarm that it looked as if I heard a gunshot.

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

_NO! Don't cry, don't you dare shed a tear!_

But I couldn't help but break down into sobs when I felt Alice's hands on my shoulders.

"Bella! What's wrong, why are you crying? What happened?" She said frantically. I opened my eyes only enough to see past the blur of tears. I briefly glanced at Edward before glueing my eyes back to Alice.

She turned to her brother and said, "Why is she crying like this? What did you _do _to her, Edward?" He opened his mouth to say something but only managed to let out a strangled 'Uh' before staring down at the floor.

Alice held my arm and started to lead me toward her bedroom before asking Jasper to talk with Edward for a bit. I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my sweater before sitting down on the bed.

I tried to calm myself before taking the tissue Alice had offered me.

"Shh, easy Bella. Just take a few deep breaths," She soothed. I drew a ragged breath and nodded slowly.

"Bella, what happened before? You looked like you thought Edward was going to kill you," She said with concern.

I took another breath and shifted uncomfortably.

"We've met ... before," I muttered.

"When?"

"A few years ago." I looked up at Alice and saw her nod briefly, signaling for me to continue.

"He was my English teacher ... during my junior year in high school."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Was he a bad teacher?"

"No, nothing like that," I said while shaking my head.

"Then what?"

"He was ... I - We, um ... He k-ki ..." I trailed off.

Alice looked at me expectantly. I raised a finger to my lips and tried to make her understand what I meant. It took her a moment to get it.

She raised her eyebrows and brought her hand to her mouth to cover her gasp. I looked down, feeling feeble.

"You kissed him?" She whispered so the boys in the other room wouldn't hear.

I shot her a look and shook my head furiously.

"No, I didn't. _He _kissed _me_," I growled fiercely through my teeth.

_How could she ever think that I would want to kiss HIM? He was my teacher!_

The memory of the kiss flowed through my mind. Edward's soft lips placed firmly against mine, moving slowly while his hand ghosted over the small of my back. His hard chest pressed against mine while his tongue roamed over my bottom lip ...

_GAH! What the hell are you thinking, Bella! You hated it, you hated it, you hated it! ...Right?_

Did I hate it? Was it really that bad? Did I actually ... like kissing Edward? No, of course not. It felt disgusting and nothing beyond that.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that Bells._

I shook my head and looked at Alice, who was still contemplating the fact that her brother forced himself on me.

She let out a shaky breath and hugged me firmly. "Bella, I'm so sorry," She whispered.

I nodded in acknowledgement of her apology and wiped the remaining tears away from my cheeks.

"Do you want to talk to him? To sort things out, I mean," She asked softly. I thought about this for a moment. Did I want to talk to him? I wanted to know what exactly came over him that day and what his intentions were behind his actions. But at the same time, I didn't think I could handle that much information in one night, and what was the point of knowing, really? These things happened before, a teacher would force himself on a student and she would hold a grudge for the rest of her life, simple. All I needed to do was stay away from him and avoid the obvious questions I wanted to be answered.

I shook my head and stood up, looking around the room for my bag.

"You're leaving?" Alice asked, sounding upset.

I nodded. "It wouldn't be a good idea to stay right now."

"Bella, I'm sure Edward wouldn't hurt you like that again. He isn't like Mike or anything like that, he treats women with care. I'm sure his intentions weren't for anything ... obscene," She gulped on the last word.

I simply nodded and opened the door to leave the room. I made it past the living room before briefly glancing at Edward, who looked hurt for some reason. I ignored the sight and drove home with faint tears welling up in my eyes.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Bella? Bella, honey, wake up," A familiar voice echoed throughout the room. Bella opened one eye and then the other. She moved her arms about blindly, in search of what was calling out to her. A hand met with hers and helped her sit up on the bed. A tall, dark-haired woman with kind blue eyes and a light smile stood before Bella, holding her hand.

_Renee ... Mom._

Bella rubbed her eye gently before she glanced at the door, and noticed a small figure hiding behind it. Bella raised an eyebrow and looked at her mother, puzzled.

"There's someone that would like to see you," She answered, offering Bella a smile.

Bella looked back at the door and watched as the figure shifted a bit, before revealing itself to her. A young boy stood shyly at the door. His eyes didn't meet hers until she crawled out of her bed and walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Bella," She said, offering her hand for him to shake.

The boy pensively rubbed his arm before holding her hand to shake it.

He returned the smile and said, "My name is - ."

* * *

Bella's eyes flew open as she woke with a loud gasp. Her dream was so vivid. She couldn't recognize the voice of the boy in her dream, but her mother was there.

Renee died when Bella was seven years old in a car accident. Bella was very close to her mother, and it took months for her to accept the fact that she wasn't with her anymore. Bella's father, Charlie, wasn't as close to Bella as her mother, but he tried his best to help her after Renee. Bella still spoke to her father, occassionally.

Bella sat up and ran her hand through her bed hair. She had barely been able to sleep last night, she kept waking up from dreams of a young boy and her playing as children. The boy seemed familiar, but her dreams never revealed the boy's name. Just as he was about to say it, she would wake up, completely startled.

But Bella became restless when she began to dream about Edward. She tossed and turned about on her bed, unable to sleep when all she could think about was him. She couldn't help but feel guilty for just leaving yesterday.

_Why do I even care? If anyone, HE should be guilty for what he did. _

But Edward _was _guilty, and Bella knew it. But she felt that she needed _him_ to initiate that they should talk about what happened. Bella suddenly felt irritated that she was so afraid around Edward. Bella was never afraid of men, some men were actually intimidated by _her_, but there was something about Edward that caught Bella off guard. She huffed and threw a fist at the pillow next to her.

"Need to relax," Bella murmured sleepily to herself. She looked at her phone and flipped it open. She received three missed calls and a text.

All from Alice.

Bella sighed and read through the message.

_**Bella Bell!**_

**_I know you probably want to spend some time alone today,_**

**_But let's go out tonight instead!_**

**_We can go clubbing at this great place I know, it'll be sooo fun~ We can finally have some much needed girl time ;)_**

**_Give me a call when you wake up, sleepy head!_**

**_~Ali_**

Bella snorted at the text. Clubbing? She remembered the last time she went clubbing with Alice, and it ended with a drunk Bella, a looney Alice, and a _very_ angry bartender. Bella wondered why Alice would suggest doing any of that again, she specifically remembered telling Alice that clubs were out of the question from then on.

Bella stretched and freshened herself in the bathroom before calling Alice back. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Clubbing, Alice? Really?" Bella snorted.

"Bella! C'mon, you'll have a blast! With work and all, you need to unwind a bit," Alice giggled.

Bella groaned. "Alice, I got fired yesterday," Bella mumbled, remembering her episode with Mike.

"Great! That's double the reason for you to go!" Alice sounded like she was going to explode.

"Alice, what's going on? You sound like you just overloaded on anti-depressants," Bella giggled.

"I'm just really excited for tonight, you're coming, aren't you Bella?" Alice beamed.

"I don't know, Alice. Isn't _he _still at your house?" Bella asked nervously, not to say Edward's name.

"Who? Edward? No, he left last night," Alice said immediately.

"Oh."

"So you're coming?"

"Alice, I still don't -"

"Great! I'll pick you up at nine tonight, wear something sexy," Alice snickered.

"Ha ha," Bella mocked. "Alright, I'll see you tonight then," Before hanging up, Bella could have sworn she heard Alice say, "_She's coming! Find something nice to wear!_"

_She probably just said it to Jasper._

**~X~**

"Alright, I'll see you tonight then."

Alice beamed at the figure in front of her. "She's coming! Find something nice to wear!" She squealed before realizing she hadn't hung up the phone yet, which she did immediately afterwards.

"Alice, this won't work. This _definitely _won't work."

"It _will_ work! After tonight, she'll be like putty in your hands, I just know it!" Alice chirped.

Maybe it _would_ work ...

x - x - x

**A/N: I am still looking for a beta to edit out chapters of The Study Of Edward Cullen after I finish them, so if anyone thinks they have better editing skills than my sister, please leave me a PM.**

**And don't forget to review! They help me write faster ~ ;)**


End file.
